1. Field of the Invention
The application is directed to a clamp that can be used to couple photographic equipment, such as a scrim, to a support member in a manner that allows the scrim to be positioned in a very flexible manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The nature of visual arts requires considerable control of the amount, type, location, and direction of light that is directed at a subject from a light source. For example, in photography a wide variety of lighting control devices has been developed to set a range of moods for different shots. A scrim, for example, can mute the amount of light incident on the subject, producing a subdued effect. The scrim must be positionable in a wide range of positions in order to achieve a wide range of lighting effects. However, once positioned, the scrim should not require further attention from the photographer because the photographer generally is more concerned with other aspects of the composition of the shot.
One device used to provide a range of positions for a lighting control device and to temporarily secure the lighting device in place is a grip head, also known as a gobo head. A typical grip head includes a tubular sleeve and a pair of discs that sit face-to-face on a centrally located threaded rod. Each of the discs has a groove that partially receives a lighting accessory. The discs are positioned parallel to the tubular sleeve. The discs of the grip head generally are made of cast aluminum or steel. A bolt extends through the discs and is engaged by a wing nut. By advancing the wing nut on the bolt, the discs are drawn toward each other. By retracting the wing nut on the bolt, the discs are permitted to move apart. The lighting accessory includes a rod that is held by pressure placed on the rod when the wing nut is advanced.
One disadvantage of the above-described grip head is that motion is provided in only a plane that is parallel to the discs. Where movement of the scrim in more than one plane is needed, a second grip head is required to be coupled with the first grip head. Thus, rotation of the first grip head provides positioning of the scrim in a first plane while rotation of the second grip head provides positioning of the scrim in a second plane.